Omnia Causa Fiunt
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Rose Weasley, now old enough to attend Hogwarts, does not expect to get into trouble, nor does she expect her mother to fall in love with her headmaster. Hermione Weasley, years after sending Ron away, never expected her only child to get into trouble, let alone fall in love with Severus Snape. But everything happens for a reason.


Title: Omnia Causa Fiunt  
Rating: T for Teen  
Summary:Rose Weasley, now old enough to attend Hogwarts, does not expect to get into trouble, nor does she expect her mother to fall in love with her headmaster. Hermione Weasley, years after sending Ron away, never expected her only child to get into trouble, let alone fall in love with Severus Snape. But everything happens for a reason.  
Spoilers: Everything. Epilogue especially.  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter. I'm just a very passionate author who likes to play around with her characters.

* * *

Prologue

"Get out." The phrase came out much calmer and collected, than Hermione Weasley felt on the inside. She felt like screaming, yelling, something she knew she could not do right now; in fear that she would wake up the slumbering baby in the other room.

Ron swayed on his feet, and burped rather loudly, before speaking. "You… c-can't order me out." He stepped closer to her, and attempted to smile; but she could only see cruelty.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "I can, and I am."

"You wouldn't!" He reached forward and gripped her arm tightly; he stepped forward until Hermione could smell the rancid smell of fire whiskey on his breath. She attempted to yank her arm away from his bruising grip, but her only gripped tighter.

"Ron, please leave."

His eyes grew dark; he reached up with his free hand and gripped her chin tight in his hand. She let out a gasp as both of his hands tightened to the point of pain. He opened his mouth as to say something, but instead spit on her face. She flinched back, but didn't dare say anything.

"You slut," He dropped the hand holding her face and instead brought it back and then back to her cheek with a resounding, _Smack_. As if knowing she would not fall back at the impact, he released her wrist and pushed her so that she landed on the ground.

He said nothing more, just turned and headed straight out the door and into the pouring rain. Slamming the door behind him, leaving a shell-shocked girl and a crying baby.

_Ten years later,_

Hermione grasped Rose's hand and pulled her along through the crowd of shouting children and crying parents in an attempt to find Harry Potter, his wife Ginny and their three children. She stopped momentarily to stand up on her tip-toes in an attempt to look over the bustling crowd, before dropping back down with an exasperated sigh.

Rose Weasley walked along with her mother with a gleeful smile upon her face.

"Where's Albus mom?" She asked her mother before looking around once more to make sure he wasn't near her.

Hermione turned to smile down at her daughter before answering, "He's around here somewhere, we'll find him. Don't you worry."

The duo pushed their way through the crowd, until finally they saw jet black hair and blazing red hair that signaled that they had found the Potter's who had just emerged out of the barrier that lead to the muggle world.

Albus was the first to speak as they approached, _"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved._

_Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him. _Hermione knew she was happy to see her cousin, and best friend. The look of glee that was beaming in her eyes, set a pang in Hermione's chest; as she wished she could have given her beautiful daughter a sibling for which she look at like that.

They moved quickly to lift Albus' stuff up into the train, while Rose and Lily began to speak to each other. Lily talking about the new doll her father had just bought her the other day. Hermione did not miss the slight spark of envy that her daughter had, before she quickly pushed it to the side. Hermione assessed Rose's second hand robes, before sighing sadly to herself.

_Catching Harry's eye, she nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

_"Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._

_"So that's little Scorpius," said Harry under his breath._

Ginny turned to look at Albus and Rose. "He's a Malfoy," the sentence sunk into both of the children and they nodded their heads in understand, "But be civil."

Harry laughed at his wife before piping in, "Not too friendly though, Granddad Weasley would never forgive Rose if she married a pureblood."

_"Hey!"_

_James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. _

_"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam._

_"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction._

_"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"_

_"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"_

Everyone who had been standing to listen to Jame's story stopped for a moment and glanced at Hermione. She smiled meekly and turned back to Jame's so he could continue his story; attempting to forget that his name had been mentioned.

_"He said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear._

_"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"_

_"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"_

_"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"_

_"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished. He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."_

At this proclamation, Hermione pulled young Rose over to the side. She reached up and patted down her daughters hair before smiling gently. "Rose, are you ready?"

She beamed broadly, and reminded Hermione of a younger version of her; eager and ready to board the Hogwarts Express, "Of course mom!"

Hermione slid the old tattered backpack off of her own shoulder and shuffled it to her daughters. "I love you Rose Weasley. You will love it there."

"I love you too mom," Rose said hastily, but stopped to eye her mom, "Are you going to be alright?" She asked tipping her head forward and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course silly girl." Her smile broadened slightly.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "You're going to be home all alone."

"You better be writing to me then, right?" Hermione retorted back. Rose nodded her head several times, before reaching over and giving her mother a hug.

After the hug was done, Rose rushed over to stand next to Albus Potter, who had just finished the hushed conversation between him and his father.

_"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

"It's Harry of course, he's famous!" Hermione nearly shouted it and turned to look at the children.

_Albus, Rose, and Lily laughed._

Harry and Hermione quickly ushered off Rose and Albus onto the train before stepping back, leaving only Hermoine, Harry, Ginny, and young Lily. Who looked longingly at the train that was slowly beginning to move.

The parents began to wave, and continued to until they could no longer spot the figures of Albus Potter and Rose Weasley hanging out the window.


End file.
